


Réconfort

by JUNMAK0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Netorare, Polytrickstar, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, cuckhold, if you squint your eyes, jun gets cucked, listen man theyre fucking, mention of ritsumao, possible chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: Réconfort: french word meaning "the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress". So Makoto talks about his feelings to his teammates.





	Réconfort

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write another Jun/Makoto fic for december but here we are instead lol.  
> Hokuto is a bottom, y'all will never take this headcanon away from me. In this fic Subaru/Hokuto, Jun/Makoto and Mao/Ritsu are dating.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys will appreciate this.

Trickstar were having another hard and long pratice at Yumenosaki academy. Every other student went home as it was almost 6pm and the sky was getting dark already.

"Makoto what's wrong? You keep messing up!" asked Mao.

"Sorry, I can't stop mixing up the steps of this dance…" explained Makoto. "Let's do it again! I'll try harder, I promise!".

Trickstar re started their choreography and Makoto focused harder on his feet. He was doing okay for the first minute until he tripped and fell on Subaru.

"Something's definitively wrong with you today Makoto." noticed Hokuto as he paused the music.

"Ukki, I don't mind if you fall but please try not to hit me too…" complained Subaru as he rubbed his head.

"I-I'm very sorry… My head is in the clouds today, I don't think I'll get practice done today…" he said sadly as he got up from Subaru and readjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Hey, is something going on? You know you can count on us, right?" said Mao as he put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Makoto sighed deeply as he looked at Hokuto helping Subaru get up from the floor. Something was indeed going on, but he didn’t want to bother his teammates with his love problems. Plus, it's not like something terrible happened, nothing had happened actually. He was just overthinking and maybe a bit paranoid too.

"Did something happen with your boyfriend?" Mao cut him out of his thoughts and the blonde boy blushed slightly.

"Hehe, how smart Sari! Looks like you are right!" Subaru grinned. "Come on, tell us everything!" he said as he put a reassuring arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"I-I don’t want to bother you all with this… and I think I'm just stressing for nothing…" stuttered Makoto.

"We're getting nowhere with today's practice anyway, so just tell us what's wrong. We're friends, you know we will help you." Reassured Hokuto, waiting for Makoto to confess.

"I-It's indeed about Jun… It's just recently we haven't been able to see each other…" he sighed. "I-I know this is selfish of me because he's busy with his own education but… You know, even when I call him or text him… He barely replies…" Makoto frowned sadly. "Maybe he just doesn’t love me anymore."

"Ukki!! Don’t say that! I've hung out with you both and I've seen how much Jun loves you!" Subaru tried to comfort him.

"I don’t know… Maybe his feelings changed. I miss him so much. I miss his hugs, his kisses, his touch, everything. I've been feeling so lonely lately…" Makoto confessed to his teammates as he brought his hands to his embarrassed face.

"Uwaah that's so sad Ukki, come here!" Subaru tackled Makoto and squeezed him tight.

"I'm sure things are gonna be alright Makoto, don't stress yourself." Said Mao.

"I think you should have a proper conversation with Sazanami-kun though, and it will also ease your heart and mind." Punctuated Hokuto.

Subaru released Makoto from his arms and grinned warmly at the boy before smooching the blonde's lips. Makoto was dumbfounded and just stared at Subaru in shock.

"Hehe like the old times." The sun haired boy caressed his partner's cheeks and smiled brightly at him, like if he was trying to assure him that what they were doing was okay.

Makoto suddenly got out of his trance and brought his fingers to his lips.

"W-w-w-what?! W-We can't do this, I-I have a boyfriend!" the idol started to panic a bit. "Oh no Jun is going to kill me if he finds out!" Subaru was chuckling while Mao tried to calm Makoto.

"Hey, it's ok Makoto, it was just a small peck and I don't think any of us are going to spread this around. Right guys?" Mao tried to find some support toward the two other idols.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry I won't tell anyone about this hehe." Winked Subaru.

"Though you shouldn’t have of done that Subaru." Lectured Hokuto.

"Aww don't scold me now Hokke, he looked so sad and cute I couldn’t help it! And it's Jun's fault if he doesn’t take care of our Ukki!" Subaru half pouted. "But still… If we're not going to spread this around anyway…" Subaru smirked mischievously. "Maybe we can keep going?" He walked behind Makoto and put a small kiss on the blonde's neck and whispered to his right ear. "How about it Ukki?"

Makoto's face was entirely red. A shiver ran down his spine. He knew this was probably wrong but a part of him didn't want to refuse. It's been so long since he's been touched and he had to admit he really missed it.

While the glasses wearing idol was having a mental debate with himself Subaru left Makoto's side and went towards Hokuto. The dark haired boy looked at him suspiciously. "What do you have in mind Subaru?" Hokuto asked him. He was very smart and already had an idea of what would be coming next, after all, it wouldn’t be their first time doing this.

"I want Ukki to have some fun! Watch us closely you both!" Subaru said to Makoto and Mao before putting a hand behind Hokuto's neck and kissing him deeply.

Hokuto let out a pleasant sigh when he felt Subaru's tongue running on his lower lip asking for entrance. He parted his lips and let Subaru take control over the kiss.

While they were kissing, Mao and Makoto were watching the show as Subaru orderred, a slight blush appearing on their cheeks. Sure, it wasn’t the first time Hokuto and Subaru were kissing passionately like that in front of them but something in the atmosphere felt very lewd and dirty. Was it because the room was absolutely silent and they could only hear their friends tongues battling for dominance?

Subaru broke the kiss and went behind Hokuto, he started running his hands on his partner's sides which made the dark haired idol's face redden profusely. Hokuto felt chills running everywhere on his body. He was definitively not against this.

"Hey Ukki… Do you want to suck Hokke's cock?"

If Makoto wasn't red enough already, when Subaru asked that question he thought his blood was boiling so much his whole body was going to explode.

"I know you always found Hokke the most handsome in our group. And even though I know you like us all, you always had a thing for him, didn’t you? Hehe." Subaru said naughtily.

"You don’t mind Hokke huh? I know you care about Makoto too and you want him to have some fun right?" Subaru smirked and put his hands on Hokuto's belt. The dark haired idol felt a cold chill run down his spine but he let Subaru continue. He didn’t want to stop either, Hokuto wanted Makoto too. If what Subaru said was true, Hokuto was pleased to know this, after all he always found Makoto charming too and he'd rather die than admit so but he really wanted to feel Makoto's mouth around his dick.

Subaru removed Hokuto's belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled the pants down and started to palm Hokuto's dick through his boxers. His dick was warm and leaking a bit. "Oh you're hard already Hokke! Was it my kiss that got you all bothered like this?" He exclaimed as he continued to rub him. Hokuto gulped and looked away, he was too embarrassed to reply. "Come here Ukki, Hokke's all ready for you." The orange haired boy grinned.

Makoto found himself starting to walk towards his friends, he was so embarrassed, he had absolutely no idea what to do. Should he just leave? Jun would probably never hear of this but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen and Makoto would have to live with this secret. Would he be able to lie to his boyfriend and look at himself in the mirror?

"M-Makoto…" Hokuto suddenly spoke, getting Makoto out of his thoughts. But instead of telling him he didn’t have to do this he encouraged him. "Please, suck me." He whispered. Subaru turned his face towards Hokuto with wide open eyes, he couldn’t believe he heard his friend beg to get a blowjob and that made him terribly excited.

Makoto kneeled in front of him and pulled Hokuto's boxer down. He stared at the dick in front of him and grasped it firmly. "D-Don't stare too much…" Hokuto blushed and faced the other way. He wasn’t the shy type but something about Makoto staring at his genitals intimidated him.

Makoto approached his face closer to Hokuto's cock and started licking the tip. Hokuto closed his eyes and let out a small whimper. Subaru was fondling the dark haired boy's chest and whispering dirty things to his ear. "Does it feel good Hokke? Remember when you told me you'd love to have Makoto suck you?" he snickered. Hokuto wanted to die of embarrassment, Subaru promised him he would never share this information with anyone. He confessed to Subaru once about this during a party where he had way too much alcohol in his system.

Makoto blushed but parted his lips and sucked on Hokuto's tip now. He was rolling his tongue around it, licking away all the pre-cum. Hokuto's legs were shaking a bit, he felt like falling down at any moment. Subaru noticed and warned Makoto to wait a bit.

"Sit down Hokke, it will be easier." Makoto removed Hokuto's dick from his mouth and waited for him to be comfortable. When he sat down, before Makoto got back to business, Hokuto grabbed him by the nape and kissed him. It was just a small touch of affection but he wanted to let Makoto know he appreciated this. Their kiss was soft but passionate. Hokuto found Makoto had the sweetest lips, he'd kiss him for hours if he could but he was craving something else in Makoto's mouth for now. He let go of him and the blonde haired boy put his friend's dick in his mouth again. He sucked on the tip and teased his shaft with his tongue, running long licks along it. Hokuto brought his hand to his mouth and tried to not moan loudly in front of everybody. Makoto was so good at this and Hokuto couldn’t help whimpering. Subaru watched them and felt very proud of him but he couldn’t forget their fourth member.

"Sari, are you feeling left out? I didn’t forget about you, you know?" Mao has been watching the whole thing since the beginning. Subaru didn’t miss the bulge inside Mao's pants that he was trying to hide. Subaru went to him and palmed his dick through his pants.

“D-Don't worry about me, it's fine.” Mao rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Look at them Sari, Ukki is sucking Hokke's dick so well. Even I'm starting to feel a bit excited. Doesn’t Ukki's ass look so good up like that?" He smirked. "I want you to fuck him.” He whispered to Mao's ear. “Would you like that?"

Mao gulped but nodded. He walked behind Makoto and put his hands on his friend's hips. His fingers went under him and unzipped his pants. Mao grabbed Makoto's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Makoto suddenly felt a cold air hitting his bare ass. He removed Hokuto's dick from his mouth and turned his head around to see what was going on behind him. "W-What are you doing??" He stuttered. Mao didn't reply, or not with words directly. He grabbed his friend's buttcheeks with his hands and spread them a bit. He brought his mouth close and started licking Makoto's asshole.

The blonde idol let out a sudden loud gasp and immediately brought his hand to his mouth.

"Don’t! T-That’s dirty!"

"Technically everything we've been doing until now is dirty too." Subaru chuckled.

Mao didn't stop and kept rimming his friend. He plunged his tongue inside his friend's flesh ring. The sounds he was making made Makoto blush profusely, but it also started to make him hard. Hokuto who was watching the whole scene brought his hand to Makoto's hair and caressed him gently. Makoto let Mao eat his ass and went back to suck Hokuto.

Subaru was proud of himself, even though he wasn't participating he loved watching his friends do dirty things in front of him. He liked watching more than participating. Suddenly an idea emerged from his head. All of this started because Makoto was feeling lonely and abandoned by his boyfriend. Subaru thought he could tease Jun too and let him know what his boyfriend was up to right now.

He walked towards their school bags and found Makoto's. He searched for his phone and when he found it he immediately texted Jun.

"Sazanami kun! This is Akehoshi Subaru~☆"

\---

It was around 5PM and Jun was at his house doing his homework in his room when he got a notification from Makoto's number. He got up from his desk and grabbed his phone that was on his bed. He opened the text and as he read it he made a surprised face. He remembered "that Akehoshi" was Makoto's teammate and wondered what he was doing with his boyfriend's phone. At first he thought something bad happened but if it was the case he wouldn’t tell him something important over a text and use emojis.

He wanted to ignore the text and go back to his work but the message got his attention and he was really intrigued so he replied back.

"Why do you have Makoto's phone?"

Akehoshi replied immediately.

"Ah, Makoto is kinda busy right now hehe. Wait a second, I'll send you a picture."

Jun read the text and waited for Subaru's reply. One minute later he received another text and when he opened it, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The picture Subaru sent him showed Makoto on his fours, his ass being eaten by Mao and his mouth sucking Hokuto's dick.

Jun scanned the picture with his eyes again, hoping that this was some kind of sick joke and everything was photoshopped but it looked very real.

Another notification popped and this time it was a video. Jun reluctantly clicked on the preview of the video and watched the scene.

This time it couldn't be falsified. Subaru couldn’t have manipulated this video in any way. His blonde boyfriend was definitively cheating on him.

Jun watched in horror as his lover was participating in some gross orgy with his teammates. He recognized the Trickstar members fucking his boyfriend. He was so furious he wanted to beat them up, to kill them, to make them stop touching what was his. Makoto's body.

\---

Mao stepped back and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his pants and underwear down, he took his cock in his hand and started rubbing it between Makoto's asscheeks.

"Makoto… I hope you don't mind me, I'm going in." He warned. "Subaru, there's lube in my bag, can you hand it to me please?"

"Hehe, you sure are organized Sari!" Subaru said as he shoved Makoto's phone in his pocket and went towards Mao's bag.

"Well… Ritsu always forgets his so one of us gotta be more organized." He replied as he catched the small bottle of lube Subaru threw at him.

"Right, right! Makoto isn’t the only one in a relationship here." Subaru chuckled.

Mao sighed as he opened the bottle of lube and spread some of its content on his lenght.

"Alright. Just relax Makoto."

Makoto who was still sucking Hokuto felt something near his entrence and braced himself. He tried to calm his breathing down. He wasn't a virgin anymore so it's not the idea of being fucked that stressed him but that he's definitively cheating on Jun. He knew that after this he wouldn’t be able to back up.

After a few thrusts Mao was balls deep into him, he couldn’t help moaning and feeling good. Makoto missed this so much. It's been so long since someone touched him. Mao was being so good to him, the way he fucked him, the way his hands held his hips, Makoto was feeling pure ecstasy.

Subaru picked out Makoto's phone again and started recording his friends fucking. He immediately sent the video to Jun's number.

\---

After hearing the notification sound Jun instantly clicked on the video to watch its content.

Before he could react, he was getting a facetime call from Makoto's phone. Jun hesitated but reluctantly answered it.

"Yahoo! It's me Akehoshi Subaru!"

"Pass the phone to Makoto you bastard!"

"Makoto is busy as I've said to you before! But take a look yourself hehe…"

Subaru switched from the front camera to the back camera and showed the outrageous scene to the dark haired idol.

"What the fuck?! Makoto, if you don't get the fuck out I swear to god I will kill you!" Jun menaced.

"Huh?" Makoto removed Hokuto's dick from his mouth and looked panickily around the room, searching for where the familiar voice came from.

"Here, Makoto!" Subaru pointed to his phone, a shit eating grin on his face.

Makoto stared at the phone screen in horror as he immediately recognized his boyfriend's angry face.

"Subaru what have you done?!" Makoto yelled.

Like to remind him where he was right now, Mao gripped Makoto's hips tighter and fucked him harder. Makoto brought his hand to his mouth to stop a loud moan from escaping his lips.

"MAKOTO! You fucking whore…" Jun yelled to remind Makoto he's still here and seeing everything.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-It feels so good…" Makoto said through his teeth. He hid his embarrassed face in his hands. "I'm sorry Jun… I-I missed this so much! I wish it was you touching me right now."

"That's right Sazanami kun! Makoto told us how you were neglecting him lately." Commented Subaru. "You see, Makoto is our precious comrade and friend. It's our role to cheer him up when he's sad hehe."

"By making him cheat on me?!" Yelled Jun.

"Makoto can have all the boyfriends he wants." Said Hokuto.

"But he will always belong to us." Added Mao.

"I'm done listening to this bullshit! Y'hear Makoto? We're done!"

Click!

Jun hung up and threw his phone on the floor. He was so fucking angry. What the fuck was that about. Was he just some toy to Makoto? Were his classmates his actual boyfriends? He would’ve never suspected his shy and prude lover would be into something like this. Jun was disgusted by Makoto.

\---

"What have you guys done?!" Makoto sobbed. "He is never going to forgive me!"

"Don't worry Ukki, you got us!" Subaru cheered as he put the phone away this time.

"You guys are the worst!" Makoto complained.

“Ukki, he will come back don't worry. If he was truly disgusted he wouldn't have replied to all the texts I sent him.”

Makoto stayed silent. He was thinking fast but in vain. He was more focused about Mao fucking his ass right now than over his worry.

"Uhh…" Mumbled Hokuto, blushing. His dick still hard and inches from Makoto's face.

"I'll take care of you Hokke hehe, I got excited too while watching you guys. Get on your fours." Said Subaru.

Subaru grabbed Mao's lube and went behind Hokuto. He dropped some of it on his fingers and started fingering his partner's ass. The black haired idol started panting and sighing in pleasure.

"Relax~" Subaru whispered seductively.

"I-I'm close…" Said Mao who was deep inside Makoto.

"Aww no! Wait for us Sari! Let's all finish together!" Subaru whined as he hurriedly replaced his fingers with his dick inside Hokuto.

"Aaah! Y-You could’ve warned me Akehoshi!" Complained a flustered Hokuto.

"We gotta hurry, I want us to finish at the same time with Ukki and Sari!"

Subaru grabbed Hokuto's hips and started pounding him fast.

"Why do you even wanna do that, you're so weird! D-Don't do it so fast!"

"You're so warm inside, you feel so good Hokke! Just a little bit m-more!"

Subaru wrapped his arms on Hokuto's waist, penetrating him fast, trying to match Mao's speed.

"I-I'm… M-Mao! Right there! Please!" Makoto begged. He let out loud moans as he felt his orgasm coming soon.

Mao fucked him harder, his dick hitting right against Makoto's prostate. Hokuto who was watching them, walked on his fours towards Makoto. He put his hand behind Makoto's head and he kissed him deeply. He slowly caressed his nape, his neck, his chest, he went down until he grabbed Makoto's dick and started pumping him. Makoto moaned against the kiss, the overstimulation gave him chills all over his body. He decided to return the favor and so he started giving a handjob to Hokuto too. Their dicks were leaking which made the handjobs feel better. Subaru leaned on Hokuto's back and penetrated him deeper, he was getting close too.

“M-Makoto... your face is so beautiful.” Complimented Hokke as he broke their kiss, their lips linked by a string of saliva. Makoto wanted to reply but only a moan escaped his lips as he felt his orgasm coming soon.

“H-Hokke... I'm very close, can- can I do it inside?” Subaru asked as he panted. 

“W-What!? Akehoshi, stop saying such dirty things out loud!”

“Whaaa, but I'm asking for permission!”

“J-Just do what you want! Stop talking!”

“Hehe okay! Thank you Hokke!” Subaru smiled and left small kisses on Hokuto's back. “I'm almost there.”

“Me too.” Said Mao.

“Yay! Let's finish together!” Concluded Subaru. Mao chuckled lightly and gripped Makoto tighly. The feels of Hokuto's hand on Makoto's dick and Mao fucking his ass were doing wonders on his body. He was in such ecstasy it left him speechless. With no warning he came, his cumshots splattering on Hokuto's chest. Hokuto didn't care as he pratically came at the same time too. Hokuto and Makoto were panting and exhausted, they rested against the floor waiting for their teammates to finish too. Mao came too, he didn't know if Makoto would be ok with it too but he came inside. Though Makoto was too tired to protest and it wasn't like it was his and Mao's first time, he didn't mind. Subaru finally came last inside Hokuto, he collapsed against his friend's back, his dick still inside him.

“Oi Akehoshi, get off me you're heavy!” Scolded Hokuto.

“Please 2 more minutes, wait, I'm tired...”

“Don't you fall asleep on me!”

“How do these two still got energy to argue, I feel drained.” Said Mao to Makoto as he got out of him and sat on the floor next to his friend.

\---

Makoto said bye to his teammates and went straight home. Even though he just had great sex, soon enough the thought of Jun came on his mind and he felt guilty. It was probably too late, Jun will never forgive him for cheating. He sighed deeply as he took his phone out. He checked it for missed calls or texts but he got nothing. He arrived in front of his house and unlocked the door. His house was quiet and dark, only silence welcomed him. He turned on the lights and took off his shoes that he left at the entry. Makoto put down his bag near the coat hanger and went to the kitchen, he opened the fridge to see if he had any leftovers in there, he didn't feel like cooking tonight.

“Guess i'll order pizza tonight.” He sighed disappointely as he closed the fridge.

“I'm going to take a shower first.” He thought to himself as he went upstairs to his room. As he walked through the hallway he felt a bit chilly. He noticed a window was open. That was a bit weird, usually he doesn't open it, he didn't even remember opening that window today. He decided to ignore that mystery and closed the window. He arrived in front of his room's door and he went in. As soon as he put a foot inside, he immediately felt fingers grabbing his throat and somebody slamming him against the wall. He screamed in horror and a second hand quickly covered his mouth. It was dark in the room but the little light that emaned from the window let him visualize who attacked him. When Makoto recognized Jun he directly burst into tears.

“I-I'm so sorry...I'm sorry...” He sobbed.

“We'll see about that later. For now, you're gonna do as I say.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo do you guys want part 2?? Let me know in the comments, kudos are appreciated too :)  
> English isn't my first language and this wasn't read by someone else so if there's a grammar mistake don't hesitate to let me know and I will edit it.


End file.
